Naruto of the Storm Challenge
by AutoNix
Summary: This is an Idea for a story that i would like written. I just am not at all good at writing so im posting this to see if one of the great writers of this site could turn these ideas into a story.


FanFic Challenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Warcraft, or any other stuff mentioned in this Challenged.

Hello everyone! I have recently come to enjoy reading Naruto and Harry Potter Fanfiction. Ive read many strong/super naruto stories and i found that I enjoy fanfics where Naruto is intelligent and powerful, but not overly so.

I myself have come up with what I thought to be some great ideas, but im rather bad at writing, so I have decided to post my ideas as a challenge to see what the good authors of Fanfiction .net can do with them.

My main story idea has been a "Naruto of the Storm" kinda deal where:

-Naruto meets kyuubi at around 5 years old where kyuubi tells Naruto that he/she refuses to have a weak container, and would make him strong whether he liked it or not. I would prefer Kyuubi NOT be a whiny bitch moaning about losing his/her family. Naruto goes away from Konoha to live on his own in the wild to learn from Kyuubi. Naruto will return in time to become a genin.

-Sarutobi will be told of naruto leaving to train. To help naruto out he gives him a begginner book on seals(just so he knows how to create easy things like storage seals and stuff), some scrolls on Bo Staff fighting (Bojutsu?), and a Bo staff for his protection out on his own.

-Ive always thought that the Sandaime's Bo staff fighting was cool, so in this story Naruto will also use a bo staff; however, Naruto's staff will be made out of chakra conducting metal so he can focus fuuton or raiton chakra into his staff. The Fuuton chakra would make the ends of the staff cut through things which would make him deadly against multiple enemies just spinning his staff cutting of limbs and stuff. Raiton chakra could be used to paralyze the target when hit, or kill the enemy depending on the amount of chakra being channeled.

-Kyuubi does NOT train Naruto in Nin/Tai/or Genjutsu. Being a huge fox kyuubi had no need for any of those, and instead used raw yokai to attack. As such kyuubi will train naruto in chakra manipulation and control. Naruto will have high Fuuton, Suiton, and Raiton affinities which kyuubi will help him control. As a beast made of only yokai this will be Kyuubi's most Knowledgable feild.

-Kyuubi will not teach naruto any style of Taijutsu. Just how to move as efficiently as possible. Teaching him how to put the most speed/power into each move while wasting nothing(yes i know learning taijutsu teaches you this but Kyuubi will be teaching to move like a predator). Naruto can learn a taijutsu style later from his jonin sensei.

-The most important thing Kyuubi will teach Naruto will be to "Feel Nature". Like Sage training he will learn to access nature chakra, but he will use it in combination with his chakra affinities to use nature itself to help power his techniques. Naruto will later(much later, like not till shippuden) learn to actually create a Storm, controlling the wind, rain, and lightning. This will be VERY draining but he will gain some incredibly powerful attacks by doing this. (This is the whole idea behind the "Naruto of the Storm" story)

-Naruto will be a genius of inventing original techniques. Ive always thought that creating your own jutsu would make someone a more unpredictable ninja, and as Konoha's "Most unpredictable ninja" he should have new creative jutsu. I read a story where Naruto was good at inventing jutsu and improved Kakashi's Chidori and turned it into "Chain Lightning" from warcraft. Using that idea I came up with a jutsu someone could use(wether in this story or not). It would be raw manipulation both shape and element, no handseals. You start by using a very thin chakra string(like puppetiers) and connect it to your target without them noticing. After that you build up your chakra in the same hand that has the string connected to it, then convert it into Raiton chakra and force it as quickly as possible down the string into the target creating a "Lightning Bolt" effect. You could even use multiple targets at the same time and change it into "Forked Lightning".

-As for pairings I would prefer Naruto/Anko, or Naruto/Hana Inuzuka. It can be a harem if you want but i do NOT want sakura in it. Also try to keep any Harems to 3 - 5 ladies. I HATE stories where Naruto is with EVERY women ever mentioned in the Manga + 8000 other OCs... Oh and whether Haku is included in the relationships or not, HAKU IS A FEMALE. i dont care what you all say, haku is a chick.

-Try to keep Chapters around 5k words.

Well thats just an idea of a story id like to read, but as you have probably noticed I cant write for shit, so any writers out there that can manage to post often id love to read what you come up with. Please note that not all of what i said needs to be followed, this will be your story... just with some ideas of my own.

Anyone who has a different story but would like to use some of the ideas listed above please feel free without bothering to contact me. I seriously doubt any of them are "Original", but i cant find them all combined anywhere.

Send me a PM if you post the story so i can read it! 


End file.
